L'Opéra du Chat
by Arguei
Summary: Scorpion vs Chaton. Un combat inégal. Et pas franchement gagné d'avance.  yaoi  détente cérébrale
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur: **une mini fic rempli de guimauve, jusqu'au cou. je sais pas ce que j'ai pu manger pour pondre un truc pareil, et sans mon mari adoré d'amour qui m'a même beta-lecté ce truc, ça serait jamais sorti de mes fonds de tiroirs. Merci, toi. Grou. Enfin, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, et je vous conseille d'écouter vivement L'opéra des chats, de Rossini (trouvable sur Youtube^^) en lisant!

Enjoy\o/

* * *

-Alors mon petit Amour, tu as faim ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, hein ?

La première fois que Milo avait entendu ces mots, il avait cru mourir de bonheur. Après tout, ne venait-il pas d'évoquer son estomac vide, alors qu'il squattait une fois de plus chez Camus, et que cette fois, il avait eu l'espoir que son ami lui ferait profiter de ses talents de cordon bleu?

Deux secondes plus tard, il avait complètement déchanté ; déjà, Camus ne l'appellerait jamais de cette manière, ni ne lui parlerait comme ça, au mépris des efforts pourtant évidents qu'il déployait depuis leur miraculeux retour à la vie. Et puis ensuite, il ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais à un truc qui ressemblait a un pull en laine attaqué par des mites transgéniques, qui s'avéra, en y regardant de plus près être un chaton rachitique et minuscule que Camus avait pris dans ses bras et à qui il donnait le biberon.

Jamais sur Terre auparavant un Scorpion n'avait autant souhaité être un chaton.

- Camus, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un chaton, Milo, ça se voit, non?

- Je vois bien que c'est un chaton, j'veux dire, d'où il sort ? Tu l'as depuis quand ?

-Je l'ai trouvé y'a pas deux semaines, en faisant un tour a Athènes. Le pauvre chou était tout seul, couvert de tiques et quasi mourant. Il s'est laissé faire quand je l'ai pris et je l'ai tout de suite emmené voir un charmant vétérinaire qui m'aide à m'en occuper depuis...

- C'est a dire, demanda un scorpion à qui des mots comme « charmant » dans une phrase du Verseau qui ne le concernait pas donnait des envies de meurtre.

- Eh bien, il m'a aidé à le débarrasser de ses tiques, à soigner ses blessures ; Iorgos a estimé son âge à un mois à peine, aussi il m'a conseillé de le sevrer doucement moi-même, et je vais le voir chaque semaine pour faire le point sur son état de santé. Oh, et je n'ai pas à payer les visites, juste les vaccins et le lait, et bientôt, on sera aux croquettes, hein, petite chose?

- ...

- Oh, et c'est un mâle ; on a regardé dans la ruelle ou je l'ai trouvé afin de voir si sa mère ou d'autres chatons ne s'y trouvaient pas mais on n'a rien trouvé, sûrement des gens qui l'ont abandonné les salauds, oh, et puis...

Milo écoutait à peine le Verseau, estomaqué ; jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi volubile sur quelque sujet que ce soit, y compris ses bouquins chéris ; et ce vétérinaire, ce Iorgos, il commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Le petit con avait trouvé le bon filon, là... Et voilà comment un chevalier noble et altruiste, qui prouvait même sa bonté d'âme par delà les races et les créatures, allait se faire avoir par un enfoiré arriviste du genre de ce type, et que vas-y je ne te fasse pas payer, et que je donne rendez vous toutes les semaines pour voir l'état de santé du chat et après oh, s'il te plait je peux vérifier l'état de santé de ton cul tant que j'y suis?

Groumpf.

Il respira, essayant de desserrer la mâchoire. Camus n'avait rien vu, trop occupé a nourrir et câliner le truc qui s'était mis à faire un bruit de moteur diesel en pente, avec un sourire qui faisait malgré tout naitre des papillons dans le ventre du Scorpion.

Un beau sourire, tout petit, tout doux, qui montait jusqu'au yeux qu'il avait légèrement plissés, révélant de charmantes rides d'expressions... et tout ça pour un chaton.

De son humble avis d'amoureux depuis des années, qui n'avait jamais rien tenté de trop rapide de peur de se manger la banquise dans la gueule, c'était honteux. Un scandale. Y'avait de quoi se pendre et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- Tiens, Milo, tu peux me le tenir deux secondes? Je dois aller lui chercher son médicament dans la salle de bain !

- Bien sur m...Camus...

Et c'est un chevalier au sourire crispé qui pris la petite bestiole dans ses bras, regardant partir l'amour de sa vie qui n'avait d'yeux que la chose qu'il tenait contre lui... Et qui, sitôt le Verseau hors de vue, cessa de ronronner pour le regarder avec un air qui déplut immédiatement au chevalier.

Ça lui faisait penser un peu à l'air que pouvait avoir un spectre devant une assiette de pieds de bébés. Tout sauf rassurant.

-Maaaooowww...

-Si tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir !

Le chaton se contenta de le regarder à nouveau avant d'innocemment faire ses griffes sur son tee-shirt en coton tout doux et tout fin. Surtout tout fin. Les larmes aux yeux (la saloperie venait de lui chopper le téton, il avait jamais voulu d'un piercing merci bien !), Milo choppa la boule de poils par la peau du cou avant de le porter au niveau de ses yeux...

- Oh, alors toi...

- Mais Milo, qu'est-ce que tu fais a mon chaton ?

- Heu, je... Il avait un truc dans l'œil... Je crois...

Un peu honteux, le Scorpion reposa le chat sur la table, qui se dirigea aussitôt vers le Verseau, tout mignon et ronronnant. Petit démon, va...

- Bon, heu... Je crois que je vais y aller... On se voit plus tard Camus?

- Bien sûr, Milo... Passe une bonne journée, lui répondit le Verseau d'un air distrait, focalisé comme il l'était sur le chat.

* * *

- Liaaaaaaaaaa...

Le brave, fier et noble chevalier du Lion se retourna à l'injonction provenant de la loque humaine affalée dans son canapé. Depuis quinze jours que Milo avait découvert le Chaton Maléfique Accapareur de Camus, il avait droit aux visites quotidiennes de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Et que maintenant, il avait plus envie d'étrangler, ou de secouer, ou de taper. Voire les trois à la fois. Pas qu'il était un si mauvais pote que ça, mais entendre le Scorpion se plaindre a longueur de journée que l'amour de sa vie lui préférait un chat avait de quoi user sa patience. Même Shaka avait fui comme un lâche le jour ou Milo avait débarqué alors que lui et le Lion papotaient tranquillement sur le parvis de son temple. Il n'avait même pas tenu cinq minutes. Enfoiré.

Et encore, il n'avait pas osé dire a son ami, que le Vétérinaire Pervers, il le connaissait. Aiolia tant ce qu'il était, il avait parfois tendance à préférer les animaux aux humains, et faisait dans le volontariat pour la SPA locale. Ils n'avaient jamais assez de bras pour s'occuper des bêtes de tous poils qu'ils ramassaient de-ci de-là, et il allait même filer des coups de main de temps en temps à la clinique de Iorgos. Et il avait même déjà croisé Camus là-bas. Il était a peu près sûr que Milo le prendrait mal, du genre complot anti-scorpion, ou un truc du même genre.

- Oui, Milo ?

- Comment je peux rivaliser avec un chaton? Toi, tu dois le savoir... Après tout, les lions, c'est rien que des gros chats...

- Heu... merci pour la comparaison... et j'en sais rien, moi ! T'as essayé de lui parler, au moins ?

- Bien sur que non, t'es fou ! J'vais m'faire jeter, moi !

Le lion se frappa la tête du plat de la main.

- Tu te fous de moi, là, non ?

- Heu, non ?

- Tu es devenu, au fil des années, son ami, son presque confident, t'étais a deux doigts de te déclarer et là, tu abandonnes pour un chaton ?

- Heu oui ?

Milo offrit un petit sourire timide a son ami. Quoi, c'était pas de sa faute à lui s'il était timide et tout ! Zut à la fin !

- Milo...tu es le fier et puissant chevalier du Scorpion...ce chaton, à part ronronner, il sait faire quoi, hein ? Va le voir, papote un peu et décide-toi. Avant que je ne te jette dehors à coups de pied dans le cul et que je t'amène au Verseau, tout nu dans un joli ruban... Si avec ça, il comprend pas...

Le Scorpion poussa un glapissement fort peu viril avant de fixer celui qui se disait son ami avec un air a la fois mécontent et angoissé.

- Au pire, on fera comme tu dis...

- Au pire... Allez, file vers ta belle au chaton ronronnant et reviens me voir plus tard. Et si t'y arrives vraiment pas, tu sais ce qui va se passer. Zou.

Milo sortit du Temple du Lion avec l'air du condamné marchant vers la potence. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il était terrorisé, complètement intimidé par le Chevalier des Glaces. À chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à lui, il perdait ses moyens, sa verve, et toute notion de courage. Mais bon. Et puis Lia avait raison après tout, il n'allait pas non plus vivre éternellement comme ça, même pour lui, la situation devenait pesante. Autant y mettre un terme de suite, et savoir a quoi s'attendre.

Quand il arriva chez le Verseau, il le retrouva avec son chaton dans les bras, mais cette fois, le sourire de Camus s'adressait bel et bien à lui.

- Milo ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, j'étais prêt a descendre chez toi voir ce qui n'allait pas!

Le ton rempli de reproches et la petite moue inquiète lui mirent du baume au cœur. Il se ressaisit intérieurement, un peu moins persuadé qu'il allait se faire geler les cou*** par l'homme de sa vie.

- Oh je... J'avais pleins de choses a faire... Comment va le chat?

- Assez bien, voire même trop par moment. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est tout une éducation, presque pire que Hyoga et Isaak. Tu savais que les chatons ne savaient pas rentrer leur griffes naturellement ? Je dois jouer le rôle de la maman chat de ce coté-là, et c'est pas triste...

Encore une fois, Milo n'écouta que d'une oreille, trop occupé à admirer le Français, et plutôt fort content que le prénom du vétérinaire honni ne soit pas mentionné dans la conversation. Ils passèrent une partie de la journée a papoter comme si de rien n'était et à s'occuper de la bestiole, que Camus avait nommé Ryba au vu de la passion du chat pour tout ce qui était poisson... (Ne jamais lâcher l'animal devant un des généraux de Poséidon, qui sait s'il n'allait pas créer un incident diplomatique en tentant de mâchonner une cheville ou autre...).

L'après-midi passa vite ; entre discutions tranquilles, bêtises de chat, et thé vite suivi par apéritif à l'ouzo vu l'heure tardive, aucun des deux ne vit le temps passer. Surtout pas Milo, content comme tout malgré les quelques attaques chatonnesques auxquelles il avait du échapper (« Il t'aime bien je crois... » « Oui bin pas ma cheville !

T-T »).

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi apaisé, voire aussi tranquille surtout en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait... (Penser a acheter du chocolat pour remercier le Lionceau, surtout). Et il aimait cette proximité avec le Verseau.

C'était peut être la une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait rien tenté jusqu'à présent ; il aimait trop ces moments de complicité, sans arrières pensées, sans aucune autre intention que celle de profiter du moment. Il avait du lutter pour devenir ami avec Camus. Et il aimait trop profiter de cette amitié pour la gâcher en allant trop vite.

Aussi, lui vint une idée à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant. Il failli en rire tout haut, mais se retint de justesse. Une idée si bête et toute simple.

- Camus ? Dis-moi, tu serais libre demain ?

- Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Sur ses genoux, le chaton s'agita, jetant un regard peu amène au Scorpion, comme s'il savait ce que ce dernier s'apprêtait a faire... et qu'il lui montrait son désaccord en se léchant les pattes, faisant ainsi ressortir les griffes qui promettaient d'être bien aiguisées plus tard...

- Oh, eh bien, je me demandais si ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre, ou aller au ciné... Enfin, si ça te dirait d'aller m'accompagner en ville flâner un peu...

Il se retint de tirer la langue au chaton, attendant la réponse avec impatience.

-Pourquoi pas... Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas promené dans Athènes...Pas depuis que j'y ai trouvé Ryba, en tout cas... Avec plaisir, Milo.

Le Verseau offrit un petit sourire timide au Scorpion, qui sentit pousser des ailes. Voilà. Il allait pouvoir faire la cour a son Camus, sans chaton dans les pattes. Simple comme bonjour. Un petit flirt, histoire de tester la résistance de l'autre partie. Et de faire évoluer leur amitié sans heurt. Simple, efficace... Il allait juste devoir trouver quoi faire.

Il ne tarda donc pas à prendre congé du Verseau, courant presque dans les escaliers une fois sorti du Temple. Il avait besoin d'idées. Il avait besoin d'un ami. Donc, il avait besoin d'Aiolia.

CQFD.

Il avait a peine frappé à la porte, et à peine laissé le temps au propriétaire des lieux de lui ouvrir, qu'il lui sauta dessus sans ménagement.

Propriétaire qui failli s'étouffer d'indignation à la pensée d'être transformé à vie en conseillère matrimoniale pour le Scorpion. Il lui foutrait des chatons choupis à chaque coin de rue si jamais ça continuait. De quoi faire tout un orchestre, même.

Non mais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini bonus pour mon mari adoré, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis si looongtemps a parler de cette fic sans jamais la terminer. Et pour pas que ça soit trop guimauve non plus. Avertissement, donc, va y'avoir du sang...**

**

* * *

**

Quelques mois plus tard...

Le soleil était a peine levé, éclairant de ses premières lueurs les toits blancs des Douze Temples Sacrés. Chacun des habitants de ces temples avaient des rythmes de ie différents, si bien qu'a cette heure matinal, il n'y avait guère que Mu et Shaka pour être réveillé (enfin, réveillé était un bien grand mot pour le Bélier, qui, pour l'heure, avait plus l'air être en train de se noyer dans un bol de café (pas parce qu'on était atlante qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer le café. Dans le cas de Mu, c'était plutôt un besoin vitale)), plutôt qu'autre chose. De son coté, Shaka avait déjà commencé a méditer.

Cela dis, une autre créature vivante était bel et bien réveillée, elle aussi. Au onzième temple, Ryba guettait le bon moment, tel le grand prédateur qu'il était. Griffe rentrée pour ne pas faire de bruits sur le sol, il se pourlécha les babines. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ça. Des mois, ou précisément, depuis que l'Infâme Créature lui volait de plus souvent son bien aimé maitre adoré rien qu'à lui. Depuis que ce dernier ronronnait sous les caresses de l'Autre, plutôt que de s'occuper de le faire ronronner_ lui._

Honte suprême. Il avait beau adoré son maitre, on avait apparemment pas pris la peine de lui expliquer qu' un chat, ça se respectait et ça se traitait comme un Dieu. Non mais. Il se tendit. Sa proie était là, dans la position idéale. A l'attaque. Mouhahahahaha.

Bien loin de se douter des considérations mortelle d'un chaton a son encontre, Milo émergeait doucement des brumes du sommeil réparateur. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il profita des sensations qui lui venait petit à petit, prêt a se rendormir dès que possible. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec son Camus, suivie d'une nuit encore meilleure. Son bras reposait sur le torse de son amant, et le drap était à leurs pieds. Il faisait bon dans la chambre, mais sous son bras, le Scorpion pouvait sentir une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant les abdos parfait de son Verseau. Hem. Il avait du le coller pendant la nuit, lui servant de bouillotte humaine. Il sourit. Camus ne lui disait jamais rien à ce propos, et lui savait toujours se faire pardonner.

Il soupira de bonheur, changeant de position, se tournant sur le dos. Il était bien la.

Deux secondes plus tard, un hurlement inhumain réveilla tout les habitants du Sanctuaire, sortit Shaka de sa transe méditative, et fit renverser son café a Mu (qui jura vengeance et castration a sec et a la petite cuillère rouillée a celui qui venait de pousser un tel cri.).

Loin de tels considérations, Camus hésitait entre la consternation et le fou rire. Mais il aurait pu vexer son amant en choisissant la seconde option, aussi resta-t-il parfaitement stoïque en prenant son Scorpion dans les bras. Scorpion qui se tenait les précieuses en jetant un regard plus que noir au chaton, qui, au pied du lit, faisait sa toilette d'un air parfaitement innocent.

-Camus, ton chat a voulu me tuer !

-Mais non, Milo, voyons, il voulait juste jouer.

-La seule personne qui a le droit de jouer avec _ça,_ c'est toi ! Non mais il a failli me castrer ce [censuré pour les oreilles innocentes des chatons qui passeraient dans le coin] ! Regarde, je saigne !

-Il t'a griffé a l'aine, Milo...rien de grave, donc.

-Camus...

-Oui amour ?

-C'est moi ou tu es en train de te marrer ?

-Mais non voyons. Jamais. Pas mon genre, tu le sais bien.

* * *

**Pardon pour ce petit add-on pas prévu (et donc pas corrigé, mais si je l'vais fais beta lecté, y'aurait pas eu de surprises3), et promis, j'arrête de manger sucré T-T**


End file.
